kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Uchiha (KH:RTD)
Sasuke Uchiha is a former member of Akatsuki and currently among the strongest members of Organization XXI. Abilities Sasuke excells at all that he does and finds little difficulty in more challenging tasks. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Xirbealg and Nathan in their first fight. Madara Uchiha and Itachi have stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than Itachi. He develops much of his potential and becomes a very powerful ninja, strong enough to fight evenly against and defeat enemies like Nathan, the Riku Replica v. 2 and Itachi. It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of energy. Story Akatsuki Sasuke and his older brother Itachi were found by Madara Uchiha living on the streets of Traverse Town and Madara saw potential in both of them and decided to recruit them to his organization of mercenaries called Akatsuki. As he grew older he developed a Sharingan eye like that of Madara and Itachi. He trained with his brother and learned to manipulate and create lightning and flames. When Madara felt he was ready he sent him to Agrabah on a mission to destroy Xirbealg the leader of Organization XXI. When he arrived at Agrabah he saw 2 men in black cloaks walking in the distance. He approached them and Nathan and Xirbealg asked who he was. Sasuke didn't respond but instead charged full speed at Xirbealg with a lightning element attack that was easily blocked. Nathan decided to test out his dark abilities and used a small portion of his power to send them to the dark realm where he asked Xirbealg to stay out of the fight. Sasuke and Nathan both fought evenly but when Sasuke summoned a dark keyblade Xirbealg got in his way instantly and told Nathan to go back to Twilight Town as he gave him a potion. Xirbealg and Sasuke both fought at full power and used lightning element techniques. Xirbealg absorbs one of Sasuke's sharingan and defeats him, convincing him to join the Organizatiion. Organization XXI Sasuke trained for hours with Xirbealg in the Twilight Town mansion's computer room until Xirbealg developed a Mangekyo Sharingan and Sasuke developed Twilight energy. The Organization is attacked by Akatsuki and Sasuke fights Itachi until they both summon '''Dark Keyblades '''and Sasuke stabs his brother through the heart believing that its the only way to end the Uchiha Clan's chain of hatred and Itachi dies. Sasuke then activates his Mangekyo Sharingan for the first time. After the rebirth of Gabriel and Ana, Sasuke runs to hug them and introduces them to the Naruto and Sakura. Gabriel then smiles and says "Welcome, to the team." A new enemy? Outside the Old Mansion of Twilight Town a mysterious figure walked. The figure then summons the Way To Dawn keyblade and slices the front gate open. The Organization ran alongside Ichigo to where the mysterious figure stood. "I am Riku Replica-Ansem Host 2, I have come to detroy you." said the figure without emotion. "I think everyone should stand back but me, Sasuke, Nathan and Ichigo.", Gabriel said. The warriors mentioned stepped forward. Gabriel and Sasuke simultaniously activated their respective Sharingans, as Ichigo activated his Bankai. The Riku Replica stood in his battle stance, ready for an attack. Ichigo apeared overhead while Sasuke and Gabriel ran to the replica's sides and Nathan striked the enemy with his Kingdom Key. "Mangekyo Sharingan!", yelled Sasuke as he looked the Ansem host in the eye. A shriek of pain entered Sasuke's thoughts and he fell to the ground, bleeding from his left eye. Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho from above and Gabriel noticing Sasuke's mistake performed a chidori instead of using his Mangekyo. The fight went on with the Riku Replica: Ansem Host 2 summoning his guardian, and Ichgo using his Hollow mask. Gabriel fought the guardian alongside Sasuke but as the guardian was thought to be defeated another was summoned and it was too strong for Ichigo to leave his friends alone. Gabriel had something up his sleeve, which he feared but had to use in order to win. He used half of his energy to create a replica of Tensa Zangetsu with his mangekyo sharingan. The two Zanpakuto wielders slashed at the guardian in unison and broke through him and they cut slightly over its summoner's cheek Sasuke stood shocked at the scene and used Chidori Sharp Spear to impale his enemy. The Replica teleported behind them and disappeared to an unknown world. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan??? After the encounter with The Ansem Host Sasuke and Gabriel went out to find Itachi's grave in order to take his eyes and grant both of them the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan believing it was the only way to defeat Madara. When the two of them reached their destination Sasuke dug until he found his brother's body and they took the eyes back to The Old Mansion. once there Nathan replaced Gabriel's left eye with Itachi's and Sasuke's right eye with that of his brother. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn Category:Characters